Destiny's Crossing
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: A crossover with Sailor Moon. I don't understand much of either anime so please be gentle with the reviews.
1. Moving in

I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon!

In addition I apologize in advance for any out of character occurances. Please review for comments or questions and I will respond personally unless instructed otherwise!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo Sanada had finished unpacking in his room, one room out of seven. After that he went to check on his seregate son, Yulei. "Hey, kid. How's the unpacking going?" he asked. "Just fine..." Yulei responded. Yulei pulled out a Gameboy Advance SP and started playing after sitting down on his bed. "Whatcha' playin'?" Ryo asked. "Yu Yu Hakusho! Wanna' see?" "I'll pass..." Ryo walked out into the living room. "Hey guys, I'm going to find a job!" Ryo yelled at his fellow Ronins. "Hey Ryo, can yu teach me and Yolei to master our new armors tonight?" Mia asked. "Yeah, sure..." Ryo ran out to find a job. The rest of the day passed pretty uneventful. That evening after a long dinner, thanks in part to Kento's enormous apitite, Ryo began training Mia and Yolei to use the Blizzard and Flame armors. After a while of sparring the two finally managed to master their hidden Ronin armors.

The next day was relatively busy as well, the Ronins' first day at a new school. After meeting a hadful of staff and a bunch of students the Ronins became acquanted with their lockers. Luchtime; Kento's favorite subject no surprise that the Ronins sat at the same table discussing things. "What about patrol tonight, Ryo? Do you think Mia and Yolei are prepared for a solo mission?" Cye asked. "I wouldn't worry about it..." Sage replied. "Has anyone noticed the strange girls staring at us from over there?" Rowen asked. As soon as Mia noticed a blonde girl staring at Ryo her face flushed with an angry glow. Ryo on the other hand was oblivious to the fact that any of them were staring at him, he looked at Mia and took time to judge her expression, an expression that told him not to talk to her or even look at her.

In the meantime Serena Tsukino and her friends had just noticed the new students. "That one in the red jacket is so cute!" Serena cried out. "Typical that you would think of boys..." Lita noted. "Can I sit here?" Darian asked. No one was paying attention so he just took a seat beside Serena, he usual asked to be seated before he sat down. Something of a habit, usually it would annoy Raye but she wasn't paying attention. "His name is Cye he's in my 4th period class..." she said. "I know those guys... They're in my homeroom class; let's see Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Sage, and Cye. I've never seen the girl though..." Darian explained. "Serena what about patrol tonight?" Amy asked. "Um, I don't know... Do we have to go on patrol tonight?" The others all had sweatdrops. "Lazy..." Lita commented.

That night the Ronins arrived at home to find Yulei already there. "Suit up, kid!" Ryo told him, "You're goin' on patrol!" "Really!?!" Yulei asked in excitement. He grabbed the small orb that carried the Flame armor and came downstairs where the others waited. In practically no time they all stood about in their armors; Wildfire, Hardrock, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Blizzard, and Flame. Immediately after going on patrol they could see trouble was rising, smoke! Like the kind that comes from fire! Arriving at the fire they find a dark figure laughing evilly and six girls and one boy laying out cold. "And now Scouts no one can save you!" the dark figure yelled.

"FLARE UP, NOW!" Ryo yelled. The impact of the attack knocked the enemy to the ground. "FLAME BOLT!" Yolei called out. When the flames subsided the enemy was unharmed. "Ronin Warriors? I thought Talpa would kill you all?" "Talpa wasn't man enough to handle us, obviously you arn't either! If I can't burn you to a crisp then I'll have to slice you into little bity pieces!" Ryo called out in his rage. "Use your head Ryo, he's fire-based..." Cye said then called out his attack, "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!"

The enemy was near death but was still alive. "Ronins, hear me! My master will destroy anyone who stands against him; Ronin Warriors, Sailor Scouts whoever!" the enemy exclaimed. For the first time Wildfire's attention turned to the unconcieus Sailor Moon. "She's younger than I am..." he thought. "Ryo, we gotta' get outa' here..." Rowen stated over the blaring or sirens. "Grab a Scout and let's go!" Ryo yelled picking up Sailor Moon and carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Mia at first had some difficulty but eventually loaded Tuxedo Mask onto Blue Blaze's back along with Mini Moon who had been loaded by Yulei.

The Ronin's stood on a high rise building still carrying their completely unconcieus cargo. Blue Blaze growled and nudged Ryo. "We'll take care of that later, Blaze..." Ryo replied. Ryo stood pondering the strange blonde he held on his shoulder. "Sailor Moon? Sailor Scouts..." Ryo's thoughts were interrupted as Cye cleared his voice and shifted the wieght of Sailor Mars on his shoulder. "Hey Ryo, what are we going to do with these guys?" Cye asked, "To tell the truth this girl is getting heavy..." "You are so weak, Cye." Kento replied, "I could carry her all night!" "A little too much information there, Kento!" Mia said sarcastically. "You know that's not what I meant, Mia of Blizzard!" Kento yelled. "And you know not to raise your voice at me Kento of Hardrock!" Mia shouted back, she never realized how terrifying her temper could be.

Ryo smiled and chuckled Kento could do nothing but cower and complain about how hungry he was. Perhaps because of Kento's complaining the Scouts began to wake up. The Ronins put them down and Mia and Yulei pulled Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon off of Blue Blaze. "Wha-what's going on?" Sailor Moon asked waking up after Wildfire put her down.

By the time the Scouts woke up the Ronins had disappeared leaving only a note. "You owe us big, Sailor Scouts! Sighned, Ronin Warriors." Tuxedo Mask read the note aloud. "Who are the Ricearoni Warriors?" Serena asked absently. "Idiot, the Ronin Warriors are a group of boys who have elemental powers derived from five magic armors, there are two hidden Ronin armors as well; one for a small boy and one for a woman..." Raye explained. "Claw marks?" Darian bent down and inspected them. "A tiger?" Amy said with curiousity in her voice. "What could it mean?" Rini asked. "I don't know..." Darien said to his future daughter.

"That was too close..." Mia said to Ryo. "Yeah we cut it a little close..." Yulei compained. Kento was too busy stuffing his face to comment. "Ryo, we need to be more careful..." Cye commented. "That was too close for comfort in fact!" Sage replied. "Think they'll ever understand that not I left them?" Rowen asked chuckling. They watched the Scouts from a higher rise building. "Kento, how many times do I have to tell you not to stash snacks in your armor!" Ryo yelled at his overweight compainion!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, yeah; I know I got out of character! Nobody's perfect! I apologize to Sailor Moon fans, I've always believed the Ronins to be stronger.


	2. Yulei of Flame: Youngest of the Ronin Wa...

My name is Yulei, I'm currently 7 years old. I'm the youngest of the Ronin Warriors. My armor is the Flame. It was forged by the person who owned the Wildfire armor last, as a way to train his apprentice. At least, that's what Mia told me. I was the only one who could fit into the armor. When I broke the shield and sword that came with it I was surprised at how understanding Ryo was. He just laughed and reminded me of how he broke the Wildfire swords. We replaced the Flame Sword and Shield with the Flare Sword and the Burn Shield.

Anyway, as a Ronin most of my time was spent at the house we now live in. I was always left with Mia while the others went on patrol. That recently changed when Ryo took me out on patrol. At first the patrol passed uneventfully, until we found a group of girls. Sage identified them as Sailor Scouts. There was even one my age and one who was a boy in a group of girls. That kind of reminded me of Mia, other than obvious differences they seemed to be an exact copy of our group.

The next day at school, I couldn't help but think about last night. Ryo said I would make friends, but none of the other kids were interested in making friends with me. None except a strangely familiar girl with pink hair. She said her name was Rini. At lunch I sat down at a lone table, for some odd reason no one else sat there. I didn't care I sat there anyway. I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eyes. It was Rini she sat at the same table. "Why are you always alone?" she asked. "I like being alone…" I told her. "Why? Seems silly to me…" she told me. "Makes since to me…" I replied smiling. She continued to talk but I was uninterested, I just ignored her.

When I came home the only other person there was Kento, he's always home. He's a lazy bum. What do you expect? I went to my room to try to do some homework. Between training, school, patrol, and feeding White Blaze I haven't had time to do much homework. The last time White Blaze went without a meal he tried to eat Kento. Funny, but not very nice. I managed to get caught up, at my own expense. Ryo yelled at me for not feeding White Blaze. "Suit up, it's time for patrol…" he finished.

Patrol was boring my shield and swords were getting heavy. I was patrolling in the park by my school. I looked around for any sign of witnesses and sat down on a park bench. I took off the sheath and holster holding on my shield and sword. I needed some time to think. Just as I closed my eyes a strange scent filled the air. "Smoke like that from a fire, but from where?" I thought. My eyes opened almost as if I had no control over them. The school it was on fire! I strapped on my sheath and holster, grabbed my sword and shield and ran towards the school.

Flames were everywhere, but strangely enough not on the building. A circle of flames surrounded me, this was planned. A dark figure walked up to me from out of the flames, it threw something down in front of me. A girl, one of the Sailor Scouts. The youngest, now I had gotten a good look at her face. She looked an awful lot like Rini. I guess that didn't matter, she was still alive, just not awake. I reached up to my shoulder and pulled off my shield, then I pulled my sword from it's sheath. "I'll make you a deal; win this fight and both of you get to walk away, lose and she walks but you become my new playmate," the dark figure laughed evilly.

I ran at the evil thing, my sword drawn and ready. If this thing was fire-based I'd be in trouble. I slashed at it and raised my shield to block a clumsy blow. Obviously even though I discovered it to be fire-based, it had no strengths of any kind. All of it's power was in magic use. The creature threw numerous fire spells at me but all of them bounced off my shield. Finally I was close enough. My sword cut through whatever it was over and over. Bringing it down, however magic based it was it was no match for my sword. I was about to just huff and walked away when I noticed that Mini Moon was wide awake and I had forgotten to cover my face!

She was just sitting there staring, I could tell that she recognized me. "Who are you?" she asked. "Just call me Flame…" I told her disguising my voice and hiding my facial features in the armor. I looked around for any means of escape. Thankfully there was a brick wall just small enough that I could jump over. I started to run to it, she began to follow me, I lost her at the wall as soon as I was over she didn't follow. I fell into some rose bushes; it didn't hurt though the armor kept me from feeling much of anything. I crept slowly out of the bushes, looking around to see if there was any chance I could be caught.

It was late by the time I got home. Ryo, my segregate father had the whole team out looking for me. This would eventually spell trouble; I decided to go to bed. I knew this wouldn't end well; it never did when something like this happened. Ryo would probably not let me out on patrol again for a while, but I didn't care, I was too tired to.


	3. Mai of Blizzard: The Woman Ronin

Well, we had just moved to a new town, everything was going well for us too. Until that is we all got in school, all of us are emancipated. So we all have part-time jobs and go to school. Well it was our first day of school that I noticed some blonde staring at Ryo. Did she even see me glaring at her? The reason we moved here is because we had heard from Anubus that Talpa was still alive somehow and he had come into contract with an evil called the Negaverse. Whatever the hell a 'Negaverse' is. We've been waiting for two weeks already and so far all we've seen are minor little youma, which are lesser imps and demons. Hateful little bastards they are, I guess you could also say these 'Sailor Scouts' we've been seeing an increasing amount of are something. I just don't know if they're friends or foes.

Since me and Yulei are now official Ronin Warriors complete with our own armors, we've been allowed to go on patrol. I think patrol is too much for Yulei though, last week I saw him bolt off in the direction of his school. I just don't think he's up to being a Ronin yet. His armor is even still a little big for him. Ryo says not to worry about him, that once he masters the armor it will fit him. I'm also concerned about Kento he hasn't found a job yet and he doesn't pay his part of the rent. All he does after school is sit around watching TV, eating snacks, and doing push-up and sit-ups.

Right now, I'm walking down a moonlit park path in my armor, I'm on patrol as the Blizzard Ronin. I'm walking along supporting my staff on my shoulder, when a red rose suddenly appears in my path. I can sence mystical energies around the rose, it's someone's attack. I looked around trying to get an idea of where the attack came from, I'm ready for anything. Or so I thought, out of a nearby tree jumps the man in a tuxedo that we rescued the night we became familiar with the Sailor Scouts. "That would be mine," he said. "Oh wow, a Sailor in a tux... I'm shaking in my my stupid-looking armor..." I replied in a sarcastic tone. "A female Ronin, you surprised me..." he responded as if he didn't hear me. "A male Scout, your ignorance fails to surprise me..." I was rather quick witted that night. "Touche..." he replied with a smile. "Look Bozo, if you're trying to charm me, it's not gonna' work... I already have a boyfriend!" I told him defensively. "You're a bit touchy for someone so pretty..." he replied. "Did you not hear me, moron! Shove off!" I responded. I wasn't in any mood for this chimp in a monkey suit, I started to feel a little better as I walked away. I, Mia the Ronin of Blizzard, just told the Sailor Scout Tuxedo Mask to shove off. I was just about fifty or sixty feet from that Tuxedo Mask bastard when I started to feel a demonic aura. I turned to look at him. "Look if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you get outta' here, things are about choppy..." I told him with a voice as cold as my 'stupid looking armor' suggested.

I was right the damn youma showed up right behind me. Like any villain he was a coward and tried to attack me from behind. My armor kept me from recieving any major damage, but I was ticked. "Sub-Zero Pulse!" I cried freezing the monster solid in a block of ice. I started to walk away, my ice would take years to thaw and there was no amount of strength that could break it, or so I thought. The sickening sound of ice cracking caught my attention. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" I swore under my breath. At least that youma was out of breath. A began to rapidly close the distance so I could beat the monster to a bloody buldgeon with my staff when a blur of red and green flew past me and nailed the creature in the gut. The creature screamed in pain then fell down, I could tell it was dead now. It was already pushing up flowers, wait that was one of the idiot's flowers.

I felt him approach, he was about to say something I could feel it. "Look, I already told you... Shove off! I don't need your help! Ronins aren't as useless as those other Scouts you're used to dealing with..." I interrupted him before he started. I didn't need this guy hovering over my shoulder. "Why do you stay with the Ronins, clearly your not as Ronin as you think you are..." he said quite seriously. "I don't tell you how to live your life, don't tell me how to live mine... Now buzz off, Bozo..." I replied angerly. He simply walked off, but I was still pissed. "What an arrogant ass! Telling me what I am or am not! I'll walk my own path, with or without the help of any other Ronin or any Scout..." I thought angerly as I started to walk home. When I walked through the door I immediately saw Ryo. "Hey Mia, how was your patrol?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about it..." I growled. "Alright..." he sat down and started looking at me. Yeah he knows me alright. "This stupid know-it-all Scout basically showed up and told me I wasn't cut out to be a Ronin!" I grumbled. He smiled before replying. "It's alright, Scouts have no idea what it's like to be Ronins... And we have no idea what it's like to be a Scout... Just have some paitience with them, I just got word from Anubus that they're supposed to be our allies..." he replied. That was the worst news I had heard in my entire life. "I'm tired I'm going to bed," I sighed walking up the stairs to my room to turn in for the night.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay in chapters and sorry for the shortness...


End file.
